undyingmercenariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hegemony
Hegemony is the ruling administration of Earth and Humanity. It is presumably led by the highest ranking officer; a Consul. In the series, Earth is the local enforcers of Province 921. Officials working for Hegemony are known by Legion Varus legionnaires as "hogs". Hegemony controls several systems and planets, including Blood World. The capital building and district is known as Central City, and is located in former Connecticut. The Galactic Empire rules over Hegemony, although calls for independence have been frequent over history, and with the Galactic Civil War ongoing, these feelings have been increasing. Hegemony acts almost independently due to their new role as police enforcers of Frontier 921. Hegemony is de-facto under the control of the Skay, due to the Skay Peace Treaty, however, show more 'loyalty' to the Mogwa, who themselves believe they are still the de-facto leaders of the humans. Ranks From highest to lowest: *Consul *Praetor *Equestrian *Imperator *Tribune *Primus *Centurion *Adjunct *Veteran *Specialist *Regular *Recruit Legions Each legion is semi-independent, with its own culture. Here are a list of them: * Legion Victrix * Legion Germanica * Legion Iron Eagles * Legion Teutoburg * Legion Solstice * Legion Varus Official timeline A timeline of how Earth met the Galactics: *1922 – Radio broadcasting sweeps Earth, becoming the first of many forms of streaming transmissions that reach out into space at the speed of light. *1943 – Imperial Galactic outposts pick up a growing tide of transmissions from Earth. They open a case file and launch a study. *1947 – A rash of UFO sightings is recorded on Earth as the investigation by the Galactics begins. *1969 – NASA lands two men on the Moon, taking humanity’s first step into the cosmos. The alarming advance is reported to Galactic Central. *1977 – Voyager 1 is launched on a mission to explore beyond the limits of the Solar System. *1993 — The European Union is formed, becoming the first of many multi-national conglomerations to follow. *1995 – The first exoplanet is discovered circling 51 Pegasi, a main-sequence star. Thousands more discoveries soon follow. *2012 – Voyager 1 becomes the first man-made object to travel outside the Solar System. The violation is carefully noted by Galactic observers. *2025 – Worldwide economic collapse hastens the formation of multiple political blocks and increased nationalism. China, the EU and the North American Collective (NAC) enter a new Cold War era. *2041 – Earth’s first and only colony ship, Hydra, is launched toward Zeta Herculis. The colonists are primarily political exiles from the NAC. *2052 – Having detected humanity’s rise in technological prowess and various violations in conduct, the Galactic Empire is compelled to act. Local Battle Fleet 921 is dispatched to the Solar System and Galactic Rule is established. *2054 – On Earth, cultural shock gives way to acceptance. The former rival political blocks form Sector Governments, underneath a central Hegemony Government, which in turn is ruled by the distant Galactics. *2058 – Earth’s first mercenary legion, Victrix, executes two successful missions during their initial year of operation, bringing home much needed Galactic Credits and proving Earth is a viable new member of the Empire. *2076 – Legion Varus is formed to handle clandestine off-world missions. *2081 – An outbreak of rebellious factions in Brazilia Sector is put down. Seven million are killed in the subsequent purge. *2099 – James McGill is born. *2121 – McGill joins Legion Varus. During his first tour, he’s instrumental in ending all mercenary contracts with Cancri-9, a disaster that is later ruled to be unavoidable. Earth subsequently enters an economic downward spiral. *2122 – Hydra, Earth’s one and only colony mission, finally reports to the home world. The colonization of another star system has been achieved, but it is a violation of Galactic Law. Legion Varus is dispatched to handle the situation… Extent Hegemony is currently in control of several worlds: *Earth *Blood World *Machine World *Dust World *Throne World Humanity claims the entire 300 systems of the former Squid Empire, but only actually control a few. Terran Space Ships Several ships were used by Varus and other legions: * Corvus * Minotaur * Nostrum * Legate * ''Aeternum'' Conflicts * Brazilian Revolution * Human-Squid War ** Invasion of Earth *** Invasion of Central ** Bombing of Throne World * Human-Rigellian War ** Battle of Dark World * Human-Skay War ** Battle at Dawn ** Battle of Hammonton ** Second Invasion of Earth *** Second Invasion of Central Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Empires Category:The Galactic Empire